The Next Stage
by Drummergirl93
Summary: After almost three years, Shikamaru and Temari contemplate the next stage of their relationship.


So I haven't written in a while, though I have had a few ideas. This story just sort of happened one night. I had no idea where I was going to go with it when I started, but I'm content with where the story ended up.

I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or any of the characters from the franchise. This is just for fun.

"You're an idiot."

"Well, I disagree."

Temari glared at him over her half-filled wine glass. She swirled the crimson liquid before taking a sip. The remains of her meal sat on the fine china in front of her. The dinner had been exquisite, though considering the cost it should be.

This dinner was a ritual for them at this point. Temari would come to Konoha on the usual official business and Shikamaru would be her "guide." At first, he merely answered her questions and gave her suggestions for restaurants when she asked. Their first date just sort of happened. There was an art show Temari wanted to go to on her free day and Shikamaru offered to walk her to the museum since it was in a part of town she had not been to before. He ended up walking around the show with her as they talked. That was their first real conversation that did not involve missions or Chunnin exam planning. That night he took her out to eat at his favorite restaurant. Ever since that night, Shikamaru would take her out for the day on her free day.

It was weird at first for Temari because she had never dated a younger man. She had always assumed from experience that men her age or younger were just too immature. They had an undeserved arrogance about them and they thought they could just own her after the first date. Shikamaru though was never like that. She sometimes thought it was because he was too lazy to even stroke his own ego.

"You can disagree if you want. It doesn't change anything."

He sighed, "Would you at least consider it?" He looked her in the eye on the last syllable.

"Why should I be the one to leave my village? My family? Why can't you come to Suna with me?"

"I have obligations here that I need to fulfill here."

"And I don't have obligations?" She stared at him incredulously. "I have a high ranking position in my village's government. My bother needs me to help support reforms when the counsel is being stubborn. I can't just drop everything and move here." She finished her wine. "What keeps you here? What are your obligations?"

He looked down. He knew from the very beginning that this would be an uphill battle. Looking down at the suddenly fascinating table cloth, he responded, "I have Azuma's child that I promised to help raise."

"He is five and Kurenai has a handle on single parenthood now. And it's not like she will be completely alone without you. Your teammates are still here to help, not to mentions Kurenai's own family and friends."

"I gave my word."

Shikamaru's loyalty was something Temari usually really appreciated. With their long distance relationship, trust and loyalty had to be their constant companions. He was an honorable man and Temari never had to fear him betraying her. He never would have even thought of it, though that may have something to do with her brothers.

After about 8 months, Kankurou and Gaara discovered the relationship. Gaara also discovered that he just _had_ to go to Konoha a week later. On official business of course. Kankurou went along to serve as a body guard. After all, the Kazekage was a prime target for attack and who knows if he would need help to defend himself.

Though she was never quite sure what happened on that trip, the next time she saw Shikamaru about a month later he was still recovering with a limp and promised every hour that she would be the only woman in his life.

That was two years ago and he had stayed true to those promises. Now, at the age of 20 he asked her to move in with him. In Konoha.

The waiter brought Shikamaru the bill. He paid and he and Temari left the restaurant in silence. The night was warm with a slight breeze. As they walked through the softly lit streets, Temari was struck that this would be a damn near perfect night if it wasn't for this new bump in their relationship. On consideration, both of them really should have seen this coming from the beginning. They were both intelligent people and they specialized in strategizing. They should have seen this hiccup coming in their relationship. Both of them were too involved in their own villages to really leave.

He walked her to the door of the inn she was staying in just like always. Usually, this was when they would kiss and she would ask him if he would like to go up to her room. Sometimes they would make love, while other times they would just sleep together.

Tonight was different though.

Tonight she had her hands clasped awkwardly behind her because she didn't know what to do with them. He had his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground as he shuffled his feet. Neither one of them really wanted to stay but neither wanted to go either. Tonight seemed like an end that neither really wanted but didn't know how to prevent.

Temari gave a very large sigh. "I will think about it, but I give no promises that I will change my mind."

He looked up, an eyebrow slightly peaked.

She looked at his face, "I expect you to think about the possibility of you moving to Suna."

He said he would before he kissed her forehead. She watched him as he turned and began to walk away. It felt like goodbye, but Temari didn't want a good bye. She wanted a promise that they would work through this, that they would find a way to make this work.

He was nearly out of sight when she called out to him. He was too far away to hear but she was already running after his departing form. When she was closer, she called out to him again. He turned back to Temari running into his chest and throwing her arms around him. Instinctively, he held her tightly and buried his face into her hair.

"We'll make this work," She mumbled into his chest.

He took a deep breath, pulling her familiar scent into him. He nodded against the top of her head. He was sure that if anyone could work this out, they would.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little look into Shikamaru and Temari's relationship. I have other stories in mind and even one completely outlined, but I have little motivation to actually write the stories out. I suppose we will see what happens.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
